zarconianfandomcom-20200216-history
Zarco Space Army
Space Army is an army of the ground forces military and travel in outer space and is adapted to space and alien worlds,other worlds travel.They have a navy in them of space warships and some alien design.They have transports to transport space tanks but they have modulated to adapt to space,other mechas that can travel through space.Tank and ground infantry and to have that in space towards planets and natural landforms in space as asteroids and moons.Army needs cover in space from enemy fire. http://abscnc.sourceforge.net/haydn/techdemo.html Transformer Gobots change to their robot mode in Zarconia because it gives them added abilities and is in machines more complicated.Their vehicle mode gives them speed and monuverability,module complicated machine but this is openned up in robot.Do humanoid authoratative actions and moves.Their systems are also modulated and are in another mode in robot.Systems in vehicle are compacted.They can hover or slow down and when they run and walk over obstacles,tires and in flight mode to get under radar of enemy,infiltration.They are more monuverable and agile in robot and can attack many more enemies then vehicle.Their vehicle is setup to transform into robot.Have extra intelligence and complications as beings.Transformers and Gobots are beings and robotech is not.They don't have the abilities a Gobot and Transformer has,they compete vs.The veritechs are piloted by hand and may use sensor probe system{Headmasters}.But a living being machine's existence and robotech does not have the technology and authoratative as Cybertron and Gobotron.When they are beings they do more than robotech.They can do things as alive things,so they do way more than Force Five and Voltron.They talk and are aliens.They also are expert what robotech and Macross is.But then Zarconian is made to answer that.Mechas as modules can use speed and monuverability as cover and distance.There in space warfare is no cover,space warships of WW descent into alien design of high technology.Laser battery and shields intaking space molecules and space systems and engines.Proper warships,dreadnaught,cruisers,destroyers,battleships,superships,heavy cruisers,battlecruisers,frigates as new hybrid alien design for the advanced space systems and efficiency,modulated alien electronics,countermeasures,auxiliary defensive,propulsion some of those categories would be mixed,weapons,navigations.It has an army and it has a navy but is not mixed,its newly on its own.Army that travels through space so they have heavy weaponry and systems.They are more heavy duty then the space navy.Out of them I make heavy duty space warships from WW design of North America earth class.It takes an extremely long time to utilize properly advanced technology and resources.Advanced technology has to run in space for a long duration and to properly exist in space.Device has to run and to be in production after a machine evolution process.Resources need to be traveled to and space has to be adapted to in order to utilize resources.You need background of procedures with proven methods and techiques as for devices.You can't just press a button on them.They do complicated things and data and graphics for adapting to space and being of that level.People cannot be people and have to be like aliens,aliens{white government}are very old in space and have had to adapt to space in ancient days.They had support and backup procedures and rules and regulations for situations.They had emergency systems.They were not planted there artificially.They had a structure by growing as a structure and had bought time and made use of ancient times for society to evolve into government.Every society in space had bought time,qualities and elements,natural barriers from enemy attack,powers given to them.They used them up dry.They had support alliances and they had geniouses and martial races.They had enterprise corporations developed and growing to space.Resources were very close to them to start off with.They had the same time Sol System had and expanded and learned alien language.They were not isolated.They had properties and were born authoratitive.They all had powers in order to live in space.They had manpower adapted at a very high level and made big from their ancient days,rigged by Allah to give to white race to form government as victory takeover conquered aliens.I have my power and abilities dreamworld with alien design superiority fighter hovers and high monuverable with systems of Zarconia.I have internal cannon lasers and AA heavy laser cannons that are in alien sciences,fire ordinance.Fly at warp and all speeds with magic power barrier system and heavy light armor.Guided HE munition http://www.kitsune.addr.com/Rifts/Rifts-Missiles/missiles.htm destroy through shields and heavy shields.Re-fitt myself to sorties.Jammer stealth and space elements powers,upgraded to alien space. I have stores for Terminator warfare,armaments in all parts of Zarconia forces divisions,hydraulic bays,state of the art beyond alien technology and retain my power,Space warships are a base that can handle many situations in space especially military operations.For earth class planet I lived on a space warship can handle the situation,ready room to plan operations and to see what support from fleet and battlegroup,and takeout the targets.Space warship eliminates targets down and does not give into ransom.They are involved like the police force and space warships have this,don't waste trips.In orbit it is doing things and is not intimidated or its not a space warship.Responsibility is extremely high.Eliminate the enemy properly for every situation.They don't make accidents in percentage,credit to space warship demands by high ranking council and orders.They must be drafted and put through war and put in service with what they got.Zarconia must go to war and this will end criminal as problem.They must be taught and experience what technology they have put into war in space.Space warships are produce an environment in outerspace alien worlds that is colorful and support life but for military purposes,not boring.Allah rigged their system to compose of white loyal guardians and these things waited and then sold out every code to the point the white people took over everysingle thing.White race took all advancements from Allah Vince.Spacious to be sustain an atmosphere in space and to get to know the rest of the crew and high rankings,officers.Psychologically and to get rid of anxiousness and cornered off boxed off,meant to live inside of as a habitat with modern ammenaties.Zarconia space warships and they are instructed by me very high responsibilities and must respond in service as they are not built with blunders,built with no flaws absolutely.Postions,Princess Armada on space warships WW1 and WW2 military class space warships and the officers and stations and systems and instruments machines and hydraulic robotics and transformations and configurations and bays. |caption = Zarco Japanese Comet Empire dreadnaught armed with laser cannon battery and fusion engine and force fields systems and Heavy HEL laser cannon,AA laser battery and torpedo launchers.1/2 mile long}} : This is shapechanging ablity as a terminator supercomputer assassin and the things I can utilize in my missions.I will look like a vague idea of these to infiltration and wipe out martyrs to the future and Red Sector A Peel Ontario.I am Queen Armada of Ontario.Queen Armada’s power as afterlife as present day immortality and magic power as supercomputer machines goddess witch transexual.I am anti-women as gender.That night that takes place in evolution the night I am buried and from the Transformers Gobot Universe Evolution Process Angel to change me and extract my soul and change body and soul of Queen Armada Feroz Khan to Transformer Gobot Queen Armada.She and he will find my elements and sort out each type of skill and make Transformations for me as I have.I will to counter my enemies and adapt have my fighter mode VSTOL military in me and then when I change from that retain fighter VSTOL superiority spacefighter and am Military,a flaw Allah put in me and failure,then from Space VSTOL superiority fighter to my Cycle mode and this is for my land travel and ability in riding as they viewed a skill but adaptation in bicycling.Creator in robots and machines power as Transformers Gobots then to my heritage of Cat family.From my father Thylacine and mother house cat.And search through archive and history of Transformers Gobots for types of Transformations styles for my afterlife and my level calls out for Queen Armada.Searched and viewed history and beginnings of Queen Armada and saw how many Queen Armada's exist past.And in future of machine's universe of Transformers Gobots.My soul and body was taken from the grave to do the process in outer space to dreamworld Universe Lemuria of my ancestory in Transformers Gobot Universe in a colony very far away from Cybertron and Gobotron.Failures as humanoid being, and to make new adaptations and systems and modified in Feroz Y Khan.Found about my gender and witches,witches are type of alien race because of their powers and features in face,noses get longer and prettier,alien.And who manufactures me and makes me in a night and changes my body to metal as Creator's System process as it will change from being to metal grow to my transformations.And mode retain me as great Queen ruler but being adaptations as Transformer Gobot transexual female.Meaning I would compact space fighter VSTOL superiority,cycle and catmode into a 7ft being Queen.And my dreamworld magic power and reveal true looks from dreamworld,open up my powers in this world and ability to go to dreamworld.Regeneration of my power and evolution process.I also had many possibilities in my maker,I solidly have my manufacturer and this is my type of appearance and model type.Few more.Fate and add up to events.Danger alerts and new defenses.Health and vital signs process.Blink of an eye process can happen,once a soul human queen and blink of an eye all of those process 1st model and brand new life ahead for Feroz.Pride and money and living and defenses,securities,shelter and leisure and society of Lemuria space civilization and my life systems inside being new prospective of world and new environment of dreamworld civilization and then done to each of my young my same gender as me shemale Princess Armada my own extracted from various parts of galaxy,hopeful they are close to Mom.Souls and in a tombs.And to change them into same a mom.Transformer Gobot shemale witch from Khan to new name.Grandma and my parents,my Dad of Series Circuit 1970's MLB.Corruptants destroyed and annalyzed and for my new people to be well ready and open their government as new citizen and family are brought in to far away colony planet.Rights and freedoms and Cybertronian Gobot laws and history.Family name new clan.Autobot.Securities.Supremace past.And my ideas and codes and Zarconian Empire and CBC Science.Religion of Islam.And for us to be made that when all of us as a family are in trouble we merge to form Giant Queen Armada,Princess Armada's and Feroz formup to make Giant witch Gestalt Heavy Duty Liked Series Combiner.And qualities and attributes,smarter,faster and much more improved abliites and warfare strategy.Space navy warfare.And real space government openned from propaganda.And to make my applied.Teachings applied and make new machines thorough understanding,education applied that it works when making and designering to do with Zarconia.Queen Armada requirments.Space military.Strategy and all of real and government. http://zarconian-empire.wikispot.org/Front_Page/Talk?action=userform&logout=Logout 7th Tactical Armored Space Corps - "Black Lions" Unit Background: 7th Squadron Roster: Lt. Marie Crystal Hit Points: SDC: Alignment: http://us.playstation.com/publictrophy/index.htm?onlinename=FerozKhan Attributes: IQ: ME: MA: PS: PP: PE: PB: Spd: Age: Sex: Weight: Height: Description: Disposition: Level of Experience: Rank: http://www.angelfire.com/mn/nn/InSearchOfAlpha.html O.C.C.: Skills: M.O.S.Skills: Other Skills: Other: http://starblazers.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Forces_and_Earth_Federation HTH Combat Bonuses: Thumbnail Bio St. Joan of Arc was born at Domrémy circa January 6, 1412. Citing a mandate from God to drive the English out of France, she was eventually given an escort to bring her before Charles of Ponthieu (later known as King Charles VII). After gaining the approval of the Church scholars at Poitiers in March of 1429, she was granted titular command of an army which quickly lifted the siege of Orléans on May 8, 1429, captured Jargeau, Meung-sur-Loire, and Beaugency in mid-June, and defeated an English army at Patay on June 18. After accepting the surrender of the city of Troyes and other towns, the army escorted Charles to the city of Rheims for his coronation on July 17. An unsuccessful attack was made on Paris on September 8, followed by the successful capture of St-Pierre-le-Moutier on November 4. As a reward for her service, Charles VII granted her noble status along with her family on December 29, 1429. She returned to the field the following year, despite predicting her own defeat. Captured at Compiègne on May 23, 1430 and transferred to the English, she was placed on trial in Rouen by a selected group of pro-English clergy, many of whom nevertheless had to be coerced into voting for a guilty verdict. Convicted and executed on May 30, 1431, she was subsequently declared innocent by the Inquisition on July 7, 1456 after a lengthy re-trial process which was initiated shortly after the English were finally driven from Rouen, thereby allowing access to the documents and witnesses associated with her trial; the presiding Inquisitor, Jean Bréhal, ruled that the original trial had been tainted by fraud, illegal procedures, and intimidation of both the defendant and many of the clergy who had taken part in the trial, and she was therefore described as a martyr by the Inquisitor. After the usual lengthy delay associated with the sluggish process of canonization, she was beatified on April 11, 1909 and canonized as a saint on May 16, 1920. http://imperialjapanesewarships.devhub.com/ Proverbs is full of counsel and illustration on this matter (i.e. 13:24; 19:18; 22:17; 29:17). But be careful to not treat these Proverbs as though they are binding promises (especially 22:17). They cultivate a spirit of wisdom on how to live. This biblical stance presupposes that the parents are actively engaged with their children. They are thinking through situations and giving instruction to them. :2 "...the Spirit... the Lord... Him" Isaiah 42:1 "My Servant... I... My Spirit... upon Him" Isaiah 48:16 "The Lord God... His Spirit... sent Me Lord" http://starblazers.wikia.com/wiki/Yamato http://discoverychannel.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada Beretta AR70Key members of Sector ilJ l Valen ero tine http://www.comet-empire.com/ http://www.german-navy.de/ http://www.naval-history.net/WW1NavyJapanese.htm Italian 5.56mm Assault Rifle http://forwardmomentumproductions.com/sos/images.html / Asteroth Class Haydonite Torpedo FrigateThe cybernetic race were masters of the so called Shadow technology which worked on shadow dimensional principles creating a field that supposely shielded the energy source of a ship. (Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles) The activation of such devices led to the formation of a fourth dimensional field which not only masked targets from ordinary electronic sensors but also Protoculture sensors though the target remained visible. (The Art of Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles) Throough it, they were capable of creating advanced weaponry in the form of Synchro cannons and also cloak their forces through the Shadow devices. At first, they freely helped the REF develop this technology though they possessed a backdoor mechanism allowing them to disable any Shadow technology equipped ship, fighter or mecha thus rendering them inert or possibly overloading them which can cause the device to explode thus killing their users. They accomplished this through a special weapon known as a Disruptor wave which was a reddish energy beam generated from a flagship that sweeped the battlefield and infected enemy vessels. (Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles) Each class space warship are fitted for different class operations in a different order.Space Cruisers are designed with their size and for operations is space as all ships are not Space Battleships.Space Frigates and Space Subs.Space Guided Rocket Cruisers and Space Battlecruisers.Different order of approaching operations in different setup ready rooms and different types of bridges to cater to their operations,stations compose of officers and their instrument machines and what system they are.Electronics,Auxilary Defensive,propulsion and engine room,weaponry,police and soldiers,Countermeasures.They have crew,officers and the stations as they all are not a base of operations.Different descriptions,schematics,sizes and shapes and their priorities and their protocal to fleet support.Specialize in different rating levels in ops,infantry,space situations like phenomena and elements,disaster,planets of civilization then to high ranking council.Haydonites,Borg,Dark Nebula,Uzbek Galman Gamilon,Zarconia,Japanese Comet Empire and GFFF Klingon Navy Comet Empire.They are officers and Zarconia and crew and high rankings and manpower Transformer Gobot troops,pilots and bridge crew,Army and commanders and military and police and muslim directive from Queen Armada.Dreamworld Lemuria Transformers Universe Gobots colony world size of star as a planet. The most devastating weaponry available to them were planet killing devices. They used these devices previously on the first Invid homeworld and devastated it in the process. Another form of such weapons were the Neutron-S Missiles which were massive warheads that were so powerful that their detonation can create massive black holes that can destroy planets. (Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles) http://islam.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Queen_Armada&diff=prev&oldid=6269 http://starblazers.wikia.com/wiki/Dinguil_Empire VFA-147 flies the F/A-18C Hornet. The Hornet is the Navy's premier Day/Night Strike Fighter. It has the capability to carry out both the air-to-air and air-to-ground mission forward deployed from the deck of an aircraft carrier. Our squadron is professionally known as"Jason and the Argonauts", having taken our name from the mystical Greek Legend of Jason and his men, who searched the oceans in quest of adventure and personal reward. Selena Hit Points: 21 SDC: 40 Alignment: Scrupulous Attributes: IQ: 14 ME: 7 MA: 15 PS: 13 PP: 26 PE: 14 PB: 19 Spd: 10 Age: NA Sex: Female Weight: XX kgs Height: XX cms Description: A slim, athletic, attractive woman with long, bright red hair. Disposition: Tends towards being a bit aggressive at times, but usually nice. Level Of Experience: 2nd level Zentraedi officer w/Human training Rank: Private Skills: (OCC Skills) Pilot Battle Pods 70%; Pilot Power Armour 70%; Mecha Combat Power Armour; Weapon Systems 85%; Read Sensors 65%; Radio Basic 65%; Hand to Hand Expert; (Other Skills) Surveillance Systems 45%; Intelligence 70%; Disguise 75%; Impersonation 64%; Optic Systems 55%; Computer Operation 70%; Gymnastics 65/78/35/75/35%; Pilot Veritech 70%; Mecha Combat Veritech; Pilot Exculiber 60%; Mecha Combat Exculiber; Paramedic 55%; Basic Electronics 40%; Computer Repair 40%; Cook 50%; Sew 40%; WP Energy Rifle; WP Energy Pistol; WP Auto Pistol; WP Knife Notes: A Micronised Zentraedi officer who has joined the RDF. Usually pilots a VF-1A or Exculiber. Doesn't get on very well with the others, usually because they're too busy beating each other up to notice her. Combat Bonuses: 2 Attacks/round, +9 To Parry/Dodge, +3 to roll, +6 to strike Mecha Combat Bonuses (Veritech): 4 attacks/round, +11 to parry, +11/13/15 to dodge, +9 to strike, +6 to roll Mecha Combat Bonuses (Exculiber): 4 attacks/round, +10 to parry, +10 to dodge, +9 to strike, +4 to roll Advanced space technology takes a very long time to evolve into usage.It is very dangerous and needs the proper procedures to go through stages.First stage is raw and is manipulating energies into devices.Get the devices to run on such powerful currents is 1000yrs advanced technology and by experienced race of techniques ancient in their evolution process.Instruments need to evolve.These instruments are complicated from running off dangerous elements of outer space.There is early stages and all need to be done.Take many centuries before you have a military war vessel in space.It takes dangers of operation of device,early stages of device running a current produced by space particles and knowledge of space particles directory.The devices must run on conduits.Conduits contain energies and run them as current but this is very advanced to run off radiations and energies of space and to convert them into a useable current.Then they must withstand space and elements battering and situation battering in order to be reliable militarily in outer space.Many centuries of developing space enterprise and corporations and corporations with veteran experience in space electronics and for military.Enterprise corporations develop a running device product,but you have to fill every machine and in every part of every military.They the complicated demands and adaptations to space warfare.Software will be extremely complicated as it will need to be more than 3D.This means that the experimentals and you cannot afford to waste your time on a stockpile of experimental devices.Devices will carry out complicated tasks and need to be read properly,who is using it in military needs to know how to run and fix it because in war or disaster things get destroyed,attacked and accidents happen.They are complicated for the tasks and commands the device is to do.Evolution process and another stage.After many centuries there will be war vessels in space with alien help and refinement and proper processes and Enterprise jumpstarted and in century of function.Get rid of the glitches advanced machines and devices will have because of forcing them to run on energies and phenomena of space and other dimensions.Cycle in government must be done.For break downs.There are empires that are not in these stages and do not think at the lowest rank of things like this,they surpassed this a very long time ago primitive era.And in disaster to them,they rebuild as they are a government of a long time ago. Time travel in another dimension quadrant size territory to start as a government and space power and to grow our miitary to the point of veteran experienced warfaring empire.To have the time of a century to grow and for me to evolve into them and grow as a high ranking and to have our systems function in a cycle.Then we can conquer once we are ready and to be in the same category as 1000's.We have developed our military and technology and manpower is perfected and more than proven from practice.Resources are in full function and processes and all emergency systems every single thing in century old function at the space level and Zarconian technology level.Every single thing perfect in military.All decisions are century old as to rest of space and our part of space.We want to control and handle every single sitation and disaster and to have answers and solutions to them on our own.Power and success.All problems and catastrophes to be handled by Zarconia.We have a council and part of upgrading with space to report with council.We want to have the best expert High Rankings to discuss and to be part of the council to solve every problem perfectly and to obey and uphold space laws and directories.We want to contribute and end to crime and hostilities and enemies and warmongers and racists and attackers.We have the wised Rankings.Role is opposed to evil and to be a leader.We are patient and wise and religious as strength in controlling Allah's systems.Our council broke the record best record ever and best peaceful Rankings and intelligent best but quiet and hidden reputation but under space laws and borders.We have started as a government and have excelled.We need things properly and safe and to construct defensive force.I want my warships to be able to destroy and confront situations properly in order to be a high power level not by building an inexperienced shields system.Veteran and space government solid.Centuries and high quality area and everything of highest quality and to be put into service and in a far away sector and far from contact and to have a natural defenses system.Centuries to evolve technologically to Zarconian powers and ablities and technology and adapt these powers which will help us to create and harness the resources of high energies by having the adaptations to control such radiations and real particle energies from stars and other things in dimensions and space elements,stages in evolution for a government.From building working machines and devices running on space elements that are harnessed by a smart and old alien race with methods like a cycle and procedures.Wisdom,High ranks,Power and success to go to higher and more innovative energies and technologies.Adapt with proper amount of century and we can handle these unstable particles and refine our military and put together our warships and start off at space level and to have every class of military space battleship warships and their history as earth and North America's military but for space and alien space.They created space battleships of alien designs for wars and evolution processes of war civilizations in being a battleship producer and using them in wars by alien races and humanoid American and Europeans.High quality empire and its excellent basis and directives and history and wisdom and excellent reputation but hidden in police is our power and success.Different levels of technology and alien influences on technology of space and alien worlds.Some were less into part of guns being of atomic chemical and of course an energy weapon for space and it made a bang sound and were the WW1 and WW2 of outer space in history .I want all of the proper protocols without calling to alien race in a emergency,for it all packed into Zarconians.And to to be updated to rest of space frequently and our own council of defenses.Isolated and isolated in time and isolated in another dimension and to be rid of earth and present and the space government with poor ghetto of primitive and ignorant earth.Sent into their deaths to future and the earth class planets natural end and end to rest of space.Insulting and degrading and poor in quality because of the British.Small planet to space with embarrassing technology under an earth class alliance.Inspection and maintainance of this system of space from the Ettrossian Americans who are out of date and backwards and overwhelmed by disaster and crime.Corrupted as any Americans.Gattaca American word.Sol Systems end.Our space dreadnaught in robot mode is a living being and he can fire his torpedo launchers modulated and has his systems reconfigurated and can charge up and hit an enemy with EM field from the antenna and radar and sonar tower.Solid as a reaction takes place and to use his strength and being in military to attack and combat monuvers.Clamp a ship and fire his shock cannons and fire missile launchers and phaser banks.AA laser fire can charge up and fire all weaponry lasers rapid fire.He can attack with his force fields and has his systems,sensors.He can warp.He has the wave motion gun on his arm,Zarconia invented variant.Heavy duty strength and long range of fire.Heavy fire power.He is a system with stations and officers and utilizes archives and records,sonar uploads info and data and reports as he works on for any type of re configuration for special ops and covert ops for warfare tactics,Gloria Princess Armada's mode.Situation actions and supplies for the operations,adapt to situations in space and warfare and to have it loaded,instrument systems for the data.Destroying and disarming threat or enemy or a element disaster,data.Hydraulic functions for the bays.Robot this is for robotic hydraulics improvised from the contain armour hull space warship.Computer function powers.Use of powers in operations against threat. http://zarconian-empire.wikispot.org/www.spacelocations.com?action=userform&logout=Logout Current Background: To date, the 88th has been engaged in mainly simulated training exercises. Unfortunately, this has only bought out the worst in the group. They spend most of their time bickering with each other, and like to vent their anger in an excessive number of simulator battles with each other. Highlights of their exercises include: http://www.digitaldarkness.com/view/page/ ! commanding military leader (Terminatrix from T3, advanced model) Lock and load, then rock and roll Rifles, pistols, submachine guns, and more await you in this d20 Modern supplement. Get a peek at the larger array of weapons options you can find within Weapons Locker. Your character's foes are sure to equip themselves with a few of these weapons, so why not prepare your own arsenal? Zhttp://www.gamespot.com/ps2/adventure stolen/index.html http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada From Chapter One: Pistols Armenius Vindicator German .357 Magnum Double-Action Revolver Armenius is a division of the Weirauch company, a name associated with high-quality air rifles for sportsmen. Armenius produces a range of high-end revolvers for competitive target shooting. The Vindicator (also known as Windicator, its German name) is a high-quality .357 Magnum revolver designed for practical pistol competitions. It features a solid frame, double-action mechanism, composite grips, and a shrouded barrel. It is a sophisticated and expensive weapon, optimized for accuracy and on the cutting edge of quality. Variants: The Vindicator is available in both .357 Magnum and .38 Special calibers. http://www.albetaqa.com/site/ d20 Modern Rules: Due to its high quality of manufacture, this weapon is always considered a mastercraft weapon. As such, it grants a +1 bonus on attack rolls. Princess The Space Atomic bomb uses atomic bomb theory mixed into alien energy theories and alien space energy resources.This makes a atomic bomb but with space physics and space energies.The reaction can blow up more than a solar system and is delivered by bomberfortress that space folds and with its EM propellors spinning as turbines at space mach speeds to release the Space WMD bomb and it jettisons and plunges verniers and systems into the center of the enemy and space bomberfortress long gone from the detonation to make a power of burning radiation as explosion and mixed into a chain reaction of space energies for a blast that blast a enemy solar system to peices with radiation flood shock waves hotter than star plasma explosive.Zarconia is very powerful and will hit our enemies with our weapons,whiteman. Gunship First Seen: Half-Life 2, Chapter One - Point Insertion Health total: 3 (Easy) 5 (Normal) 7 (Hard) RPG hits. Grenade/Pulse Rifle orb hits do half the damage of RPG hits. Generator orb hits in the Citadel do a little less than twice. Weapon damage: Pulse Turret (3), underside-mounted downward-firing suppression device Entity: npc_combinegunship (only stays in one spot if spawned during play) A powerful, autonomous aircraft that combines aspects of an airplane and a helicopter with Synth technology, the gunship is the Combine's most versatile combat aircraft. Gunships are used to attack enemies not normally accessible to ground forces, or in remote locations where air power would be more convenient. They are also sometimes used in a support role, called into specific trouble spots. Apparently, in urban settings or when protecting highly important facilities (such as the Citadel dark fusion reactor or Nova Prospekt) the gunship are deployed in pairs, in what appears to be a buddy system where one protects the other. When deployed to oversee vast spaces, such as the coast, they are usually deployed only one unit at a time. During Gordon's last pod ride, gunships can be seen undergoing repairs in the Citadel. Gunships are powered by an array of different jet engines, visible on their belly, and maneuver using a rear helicopter-like rotor with dragonfly wing-blades. Dragonfly-like compound eyes are positioned directly behind the gunship's pulse gun, and it is likely that they aim the weapon. The chassis itself has one large exposed compound eye on each side, which it might use to "see" or detect enemies under normal conditions. It should be noted that the aforementioned "dragonfly" eyes can be viewed in the Half-Life 2 Model Viewer as being able to extend downwards and sweep left and right, probably to maximize its chances of finding a target. Although lacking the hunter-chopper's explosive mines and intelligent pilots, the gunship surpasses the hunter-chopper in maneuverability and accuracy with its pulse turret. Like most Combine Synths and vehicles, the gunship is invulnerable to small arms fire and can only be damaged by heavy weapons such as explosives. Because of this weakness, gunships will give any incoming laser-guided rockets a priority over enemies, and will attempt to shoot them down. If there is more than one gunship, they will all attempt to shoot down an incoming explosive in order to protect each other. Although difficult, given the nature of their speed and unpredictable movement, gravity gun-launched grenades can be used to damage gunships, as well as Combine energy orbs. Gunships are also equipped with a "belly cannon" which releases a matter disintegration blast, similar to that of the suppression device, directly beneath the gunship. This attack is never used during the single player mission, nor Episode One, but additional gunships spawned by players have been witnessed using such an attack. Analysis of the single player missions that were released in an uncompiled format reveals that the gunships were deliberately set not to use this weapon. Words by neil peart, music by geddy lee and alex lifeson A hot and windy august afternoon Has the trees in constant motion With a flash of silver leaves As theyre rocking in the breeze The boy lies in the grass with one blade Stuck between his teeth A vague sensation quickens In his young and restless heart And a bright and nameless vision Has him longing to depart You move me --- You move me --- This fighter is compact and very viscious a fighter with hydraulics wings to bend downward and is fast with systems and can lunge forward melee attack and has laser barrel cannon.Carry and attack with rocket pods and has weapon's pilons and verniers.Re-fitted.It can destroy enemies with hand to hand combat. With your buildings and your eyes Autumn woods and winter skies You move me --- You move me --- Open sea and city lights Busy streets and dizzy heights You call me --- You call me --- The fawn-eyed girl with sun-browned legs Dances on the edge of his dream And her voice rings in his ears Like the music of the spheres The boy lies in the grass, unmoving Staring at the sky His mother starts to call him As a hawk goes soaring by The boy pulls down his baseball cap And covers up his eyes Too many hands on my time Too many feelings --- Too many things on my mind When I leave I dont know What Im hoping to find When I leave I dont know What Im leaving behind...The Cyclone is the latest achievement in human robotechnology. The Invid Now we get to the major enemy of the FIW (First Invid War), the INVID! We'll see some revisions here, aswell as some new Inorganics! http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Insignia REVISED INVID MECHA HTH DAMAGE I feel that maybe some of the Invid got jipped on HTH damage, come on in the first Invid Invasion episode we see a bunch of scouts RIP apart a Horizont faster then you can say "Protoculture". Iigaa (Scout) & Iigau (Armoured Scout) Punch/Claws 2d4+3 M.D. Stomp 3d6+2 M.D. Body Block/Ram 4d6+1 M.D. Album: Power Windows Title: Mystic Rhythms Words by neil peart, music by geddy lee and alex lifeson So many things i think about When i look far away Things i know -- things i wonder Things i'd like to say The more we think we know about The greater the unknown We suspend our disbelief And we are not alone -- Mystic rhythms -- capture my thoughts And carry them away Mysteries of night escape the light of day Mystic rhythms -- under northern lights Primitive things stir The hearts of everyone We sometimes catch a window A glimpse of what's beyond Was it just imagination Stringing us along? More things than are dreamed about Unseen and unexplained We suspend our disbelief And we are entertained Mystic rhythms -- capture my thoughts And carry them away Nature seems to spin A supernatural way Mystic rhythms -- under city lights Or a canopy of stars We feel the powers And we wonder what they are We feel the push and pull Ariel is one of the Invid larvae that had evolved into humanoid form to act as a "simulagent." While being transported for implantation among the human population, she is accidentally lost by the Invid. Scott Bernard's resistance group finds her at the scene of an Invid attack. They believe this beautiful young woman to be an amnesia victim, still in shock and unable to talk due to the horrible trauma that she had endured. Scott, Lancer, Rook, Rand and the others adopt her into their makeshift family. Scott's past returns to haunt him as the group calls the girl "Marlene", the same name of his dead fiancée. Ariel really has experienced trauma - though the Invid can sense her presence, she has literally been abandoned her own people. Now, as "Marlene," she is unwittingly spying on the very people who are now caring for her. She is not even aware of her Invid origin as she grows to trust and care for her companions, even falling in love with Scott Bernard. It is only a matter of time before she ... and they ... discover her true identitygroup. Hair: Pink Eyes: Reddish-Brown Invid Simulagent biting and clawing into the midst of a mass of opposing gangsters, even the most stout-hearted blanched and fled." -Five Points, New York circa 1800's Our little calico or tortoiseshell (depending where you live), Hellcat Maggie, namely Maggie for short is a female. You may be asking… Rank: Lieutenant Desert Eagle Israeli .50 AE Double-Action Autoloader Pistol The massive Desert Eagle is an autoloader developed to fire the largest pistol cartridges. Originally chambered in .357 Magnum, it earned overnight notoriety in 1991 when a .50 caliber version appeared. Previously, such high-powered cartridges had been largely limited to use in revolvers; the Desert Eagle broke new ground in firearm design. The action uses an unusual gas-powered semiautomatic system, more like that of a rifle or submachine gun than a pistol. The weapon is large and heavy, so it can absorb the tremendous firing stresses and recoil. The Desert Eagle is a massive and bulky weapon, too large for all but the biggest holsters. The safety catch is ambidextrous. An adjustable trigger is available for target shooting. Variants: The Desert Eagle is available in a variety of high-powered pistol calibers. Who Uses It: The Desert Eagle is too large and awkward to be practical as a military or police service weapon. Its high-powered chambering makes it well suited for hunting large game. Its fearsome reputation has made it popular among collectors as well. Weapon Damage Critical Damage Type Range Increment Rate of Fire Magazine Size Weight Purchase DC Restriction Armenius Vindicator (.357 Revolver) 2d6 20 Ballistic 40 ft. S 6 cyl Small 2 lb. 17 Lic (+1) Armenius Vindicator (.38S Revolver) 2d6 20 Ballistic 30 ft. S 6 cyl Medium 2 lb. 17 Lic (+1) Desert Eagle 2d8 20 Ballistic 40 ft. S 9 box Medium 4 lb. 18 Lic (+1) From Chapter Two: Rifles http://police.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada Beretta AR70 Italian 5.56mm Assault Rifle The AR70 was Beretta's first attempt at designing a 5.56mm assault rifle. The AR70 is a lightweight weapon, designed to be inexpensive to manufacture. Its muzzle has a built-in launcher for rifle grenades and a special flip-up sight is fitted for use in this manner. A lightweight bipod can be attached as required. Variants: There is a folding-stock version called the SC70. There is also a compact carbine called the SC70 Short, with a reduced-length barrel and a shorter range increment (70 ft.). Who Uses It: The AR70 was never widely adopted by the Italian military, though it is used in special Jill in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. operations units. It is exported to Jordan and Malaysia. AH-88 Tomahawk Attack Helicopter Gunship http://wordpress.org/support/profile/queen-armada Steyr AUG Austrian 5.56mm Assault Rifle The Steyr AUG, an advanced bullpup assault rifle design, makes extensive use of composite materials and is modular in construction. The entire weapon disassembles into a number of subcomponents quickly and without tools, which greatly facilitates cleaning and maintenance in the field. The bolt can be changed to eject the spent cases out either side, to suit either right- or left-handed users as needed. An optical sight is housed in a mount built into the receiver. The plastic magazine is transparent, allowing the shooter to easily check remaining ammunition. The AUG is capable of both semiautomatic and automatic modes. Pressing the trigger back partway will fire a single semiautomatic shot; squeezing it down fully will release automatic shots. The shooter can thus easily control the type of fire without having to throw a selector lever. A semiautomatic-only mechanism can also be fitted for civilian or police use. Variants: The AUG's modular construction makes variant design easy. By replacing the bolt and barrel assembly, the weapon can easily be modified into a compact submachine gun, a heavy sniper rifle, or a light machine gun. A version that replaces the built-in sight with a NATO-standard scope rail exists, allowing a variety of optical devices to be fitted instead. Who Uses It: The AUG has been adopted as the standard military rifle by a number of countries, including Australia, Austria, Indonesia, Ireland, Morocco, New Zealand, Oman, and Saudi Arabia. It is also used by the Falkland Island Defense Force in the South Atlantic. d20 Modern Rules: This weapon may be modified to have a three-round burst setting instead of the automatic rate of fire. (When modified in this manner, it can fire on semiautomatic or three-round burst only.) The modification requires a successful Repair check (DC 10) and 1 minute. It can be returned to its original state with another Repair check (DC 10) and 1 more minute. When the three-round burst version is used with the Burst Fire feat, it fires only three bullets instead of five and can be used with only three bullets in the weapon. This setting does not grant the ability to make burst fire attacks without the Burst Fire feat; if you use the setting without the feat, you make a normal attack and the extra two bullets are wasted. Weapon Damage Critical Damage Type Range Increment Rate of Fire Magazine Size Weight Purchase DC Restriction Steyr AUG 2d8 20 Ballistic 80 ft. S, A 30 box Large 9 lb. 20 Res (+2) Beretta AR70 2d8 20 Ballistic 80 ft. S, A 30 box Large 9 lb. 18 Res (+2) http://www.fortunecity.com/tatooine/excession/509/maps.html From Chapter Three: Sniper Rifles AWM Super Magnum British .338 Lapua Magnum Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle This is a variant of the PM sniper rifle redesigned to fire the heavy .338 Lapua Magnum cartridge, which is far more powerful than the standard 7.62mm NATO round fired by the PM. The heavy muzzle brake compensates for the increased recoil, and the weapon uses a scope calibrated for use with the heavy ammunition. Variants: The AWM is available in a number of other calibers, including .300 Winchester Magnum. It is also available with an optional folding stock. Who Uses It: The AWM has been adopted by the British armed forces. It has been exported for military use to Germany (as the G22) and the Netherlands as well. d20 Modern Rules: Due to its high quality of manufacture, this weapon is always considered a mastercraft +2 weapon. As such, it grants a +2 bonus on attack rolls. This weapon has adjustable fittings and no iron sights. The weapon has a scope mount and comes with a standard scope; using the weapon without a scope imposes a -1 penalty on attack rolls. Harris M-86 American 7.62mm Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle The Harris M-86 is an advanced bolt-action rifle designed specifically for tactical sniping by police or military users. It is optimized for long-range accuracy and reliable performance under the harshest field conditions. It features a precision heavy barrel and a standard scope mount, allowing a variety of optical devices to be fitted. The weapon has no iron sights. The composite stock is shaped to form a near-vertical pistol grip. Variants: The M-86 is also available in .300 Winchester Magnum or .338 Lapua Magnum calibers. Different models feature either a fixed 5-round magazine or detachable 5- and 10-round box magazines. There is also a take-down model with a detachable buttstock for easier transport. Attaching or detaching the buttstock takes 2 full rounds. Who Uses It: The M-86 is in service with the U.S. Navy SEALs. It is also popular with police forces throughout the U.S. Weapon Damage Critical Damage Type Range Increment Rate of Fire Magazine Size Weight Purchase DC Restriction AWM (.338 Sniper Rifle) 2d10 20 Ballistic 110 ft. Single 4 box Large 16 lb. 22 Lic (+1) AWM (.300 Sniper Rifle) 2d10 20 Ballistic 100 ft. Single 5 box Large 16 lb. 22 Lic (+1) Harris M-86 2d10 20 Ballistic 110 ft. Single 10 box Large 13 lb. 19 Lic (+1) http://www.police-technology.net/ From Chapter Four: Antimateriel Rifles Alpimex APK 20 Slovenian Single-Shot Antimateriel Rifle The APK 20 is a massive weapon, chambered to fire the 20mm MG151 antiaircraft shell. It operates on a simple single-shot action, using a falling block to close the firing chamber much like in a light artillery piece. The firing grip is set well forward, reducing the overall length of the weapon in a manner similar to a bullpup. An extension tube under the barrel holds both the sight-mount collar and the bipod. As with other 20mm antimateriel rifles, the relatively poor ballistic performance of the big cannon shell severely limits long-range accuracy. The APK 20 is best used against larger targets, such as vehicles, when its explosive shell can deal serious damage without the need for precision shot placement. Mechem NTW-20 South African 20mm/14.5mm Bolt-Action Antimateriel Rifle Originally developed by Aerotek and now produced by Mechem, the massive NTW-20 is one of the largest antimateriel rifles on the market. It is a bolt-action, single-shot repeater made to fire either the 14.5mm Soviet machine gun round or the 20mm cannon round. Because it fires such heavy ammunition, the NTW incorporates a massive recoil compensation system similar to that found on a field artillery piece. The barrel and action are designed to slide backward into the rifle body when fired; the compensator then arrests this motion and pushes them back forward again, taking up most of the recoil force. The shooter feels little more kick than if he or she were to shoot a large-bore hunting rifle. Dropship VSTOL Gunship is a transport that is an attack corvette.It can attack and destroy enemies with bombardment of heavy laser and fire missiles,programmed guided with impact and photon banks,warship of smaller size jammers.It has armor and force field defenses and is agile,alien technology,to let loose squads of mobile doll droid battloids with probing system inside to pilots as pilots are modules activation in cockpit probes.They are armed with gigantic version of firearms and laser weapons.They have a mecha sized grenade launcher M203 works in space and alien worlds range for battle any range.These are have officer government systems for authoratative droid battloid soldier mobile dolls.They have force fields systems and are agile with verniers for flight combat and in space.Highly monuverable and accuracy to lay damage and attack as a military unit.More lethal than fighters as fighters play roles.They have ECM jammers enemy can't pick them up and loaded modulated smaller compact sized generation systems,imagery.They are like robot soldiers with enhancements and upgrades and flight and jumping abilities for guerrilla warfare outer space. The NTW's bulk is a serious drawback. Consequently, it is designed to break down into two sections for transport. The rifle is fitted with a scope, which is calibrated to the ammunition being used. Currently in development are additional barrels and bolts that will allow the NTW to fire either .50 BMG or 12.7mm Soviet machine gun rounds, making it one of the most flexible AMR weapon systems on the market. Who Uses It: The NTW is in service with the South African armed forces. d20 Modern Rules: This weapon can be readily converted between 14.5mm and 20mm calibers by changing the bolt, barrel, and magazine. This can be done without tools in 1 minute. The weapon's scope must be rezeroed each time the weapon is converted. Weapon Damage Critical Damage Type Range Increment Rate of Fire Magazine Size Weight Purchase DC Restriction Alpimex APK 20 4d8 20 Ballistic 90 ft. Single 1 int Large 32 lb. 24 Mil (+3) NTW20 (20mm Antimateriel Rifle) 4d8 20 Ballistic 110 ft. Single 1 int Huge 57 lb. 24 Mil (+3) NTW20 (14.5mm Antimateriel Rifle) 2d12 20 Ballistic 130 ft. Single 3 box Huge 64 lb. 24 Mil (+3) http://wikispot.org/Users/FerozKhan?action=userinfo From Chapter Five: Submachine Guns Beretta Model 12 Italian 9mm Submachine Gun The Model 12 was introduced in the late 1950s and was the first major postwar submachine gun design to emerge from Italy. Its cylindrical body and twin pistol grips give it a distinctive appearance. Its action uses a telescoping bolt, much like the Israeli Uzi. This keeps the Model 12 compact and wieldy. It is also simple to manufacture and maintain, which makes it both cheap and reliable. Variants: The Model 12 was made available with either a fixed wooden stock or a folding metal one as desired. An improved version, the Model 12S, was introduced in the early 1980s. The Model 12S incorporated numerous changes, all relatively minor. Most important of these changes, though, were a larger redesigned safety catch and an overall anticorrosion coating. Who Uses It: From the early 1960s, the Model 12 was the standard submachine gun in Italy and served with both the military and national police units. During the 1980s, the Model 12S replaced the Model 12. The Model 12S was also widely exported and was produced under license in Brazil and Indonesia. Norinco Type 85 Suppressed Submachine Gun Chinese 7.62mm Suppressed Submachine Gun The Type 85 Suppressed Submachine Gun is little more than the Type 85 SMG with an integral suppressor incorporated into its design. The blowback action of the submachine gun is retained, while the suppressor assembly of the Type 64 Silent Submachine Gun is fitted around the barrel. d20 Modern Rules: This is a suppressed weapon. Although the weapon's firing is audible, determining the location of the weapon by its sound alone requires a successful Listen check (DC 15). When firing cold-loaded ammunition, this weapon operates as if silenced; a successful Listen check (DC 15) is required to notice the sound of the weapon firing. Weapon Damage Critical Damage Type Range Increment Rate of Fire Magazine Size Weight Purchase DC Restriction Beretta Model 12 2d6 20 Ballistic 50 ft. S, A 32 box Large 8 lb. 20 Res (+2) Norinco Type 85 Suppressed Submachine Gun 2d6 20 Ballistic 40 ft. S, A http://heroesofthepacific.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada 30 box Large 5 lb. 18 Mil (+3) From Chapter Six: Shotguns Browning BPS-SP http://www.wikimetal.info/wiki/User:Queen_Armada Belgian 12-Gauge Pump-Action Shotgun The BPS-SP is a pump-action weapon designed for law enforcement use. It features a slide lock that prevents the accidental ejection of unfired cartridges. All controls are ambidextrous; spent cases are ejected out the bottom of the weapon. A standard shotgun stock and sights are fitted. The BPS-SP was designed to require minimal maintenance and to function reliably without the need for frequent cleaning. Who Uses It: The BPS-SP is in service with the Belgian police and Gendarmerie. Heckler & Koch HK512 German 12-Gauge Semiautomatic Shotgun The HK512 is a tactical shotgun from one of the world's premier gunmakers. It features a gas-operated semiautomatic design, a standard stock, synthetic furniture, and a nonreflective black finish. Rifle-style blade-and-leaf sights are fitted. A special shot diverter is attached to the muzzle, which ensures an even and consistent rectangular-shaped shot pattern; however, this limits the use of the HK512 with specialty rounds, such as slugs or gas cartridges. d20 Modern Rules: This weapon is unreliable when firing low-powered shells. Weapon Damage Critical Damage Type Range Increment Rate of Fire Magazine Size Weight Purchase DC Restriction Browning BPS-SP 2d8 20 Ballistic 30 ft. Single 6 int Large 7 lb. 15 Lic (+1) Heckler & Koch HK512 2d8 20 Ballistic 40 ft. S 7 int Large 8 lb. 17 Lic (+1) From Chapter Seven: Machine Guns Uirapuru Skateboardcraft works like to a skater but military.It has antigravity systems.It is meant for the sentinel to ride on and will attack,type of infantry.These skateboardcraft operate AI commands,psychic and aura of the body,mysteries of the soul and telekinetic abilities of mind,to CPU.It has armor and verniers and will go back to the dropship.It can AA battery laser attack.Linksup with droid to give added boostup.Light and warp drive.Used like a transatmospheric space skater,dreamworld.It defies gravity and uses stunts,daredevil acrobats.Jump off board at hight of planet and drop down to it at low,medium and high altitude and these stunt abilities of Princess Armada and her peers are extra combat abilities,falling down to it like a magnet.Full speed hover over roads and enemy streets at full speed surfing the wind and hiding amongst the urban and suburban and under enemy detection. Brazilian 7.62mm General Purpose Machine Gun http://topgun.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Armada The Uirapuru uses a conventional gas-powered action and fires the 7.62mm NATO cartridge. Its tubular receiver and squared belt-feed cover give it a distinctive appearance. The barrel features a quick-change mechanism and a highly efficient muzzle brake. A flexible weapon, the Uirapuru can be fired either from a bipod or a tripod as circumstances dictate. It can also be used in pintle mounts on vehicles, naval vessels, and helicopter door guns. Variants: A special coaxial version has been developed for use in vehicle turrets. Who Uses It: The Uirapuru is the standard GPMG of the Brazilian armed forces. Ultimax M100 Singaporean 5.56mm Light Machine Gun The Ultimax was developed to be as light as possible so that it could be effectively carried and employed by a single individual, even on the move. Extensive use is made of metal stampings to keep weight down. The furniture is plastic. The action features an unusually long recoil spring, which allows the bolt to travel backward and reciprocate without striking the rear receiver plate (a patented feature called "constant recoil"). This slows the rate of fire significantly but also keeps the Ultimax from jumping about when fired. Variants: The Ultimax Mk I and Mk II are earlier models with fixed barrels. The Mk III is an improved version featuring a quick-change barrel. Who Uses It: The Ultimax serves with the armed forces of Croatia and Singapore. It has proven popular with special operations and counterterrorist forces (including the U.S. Navy SEALs) because of its light weight and low recoil. Weapon Damage Critical Damage Type Range Increment Rate of Fire Magazine Size Weight Purchase DC Restriction Uirapuru 2d10 20 Ballistic 100 ft. A 42 box Large 24 lb. 21 Mil (+3) Ultimax M100 2d8 20 Ballistic 80 ft. A 100 box Large 11 lb. 20 Mil (+3)Mobile fortress Continent can open its hangars for Naval warfare when it settles on a planet's ocean.Ballast tanks open to flood the hangar for spacewarships.It is reinforced armor shape of the continent.It has systems as a network like Space SPADOTS,BETA and Space PARCS.It has missiles that can bombard a galaxy and laser cannons of all sorts,to AA lasers.Missile launchers and projected force field barrier.Platform of Space Airforce,Space Navy and Space Army,Red Sector A to conduct warfare in space,other dimensions.Verniers system propulsion and Antarctica's old defenses and fold system from Galactica and GFFF Greenland's Delta Quadrant planet Jericho dimensions sphere of North America,dwarf planet and Ettrossian Confederated Americans Gattaca.Greenland Space American technology of GFFF Universe of more than 1000 years. From Chapter Eight: Grenade Launchers Colt Launcher System American 40mm Single-Shot Grenade Launcher http://acecombat.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada The Colt Launcher System is an accessory set designed to allow an M203 grenade launcher to be used independently of the M16 rifle. While a pistol grip assembly has long been available for the M203, permitting its use when not fitted to a rifle, it was designed as a secondary method of use for emergency situations where the M16 was not available for mounting. The Colt Launcher System is a more sophisticated design, intended to turn the M203 into a fully independent weapon in its own right. http://robotech.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada The Launcher System is a relatively simple collection of parts. It consists of an M16A2 shoulder stock, pistol grip, and forward grenade-launcher grip mounted on a simple chassis that is designed to accept the M203. For aiming, the standard M203 flip-up sights mount on the front of the handguard, just as they do on the full-sized rifle. The shoulder stock is detachable, allowing the launcher to be fired with just the pistol grip if desired. This reduces the overall length considerably, at the cost of accuracy. A collapsible M4 carbine stock can also be fitted instead of the standard rifle stock. Continent fortress it to clean and renew Greenland and Antarctica,thaw them out and to design them into mechanical bases of warfare in space and Army reinforced bases as a network system of projected systems and radar in space.Army weaponry and to deliver them at the space level.It has engines and can spacefold.Force field systems and pin point laser defense and missiles and rockets.Hangars for navy to land in.Greenland links up to the moon as connected base.Superweapons and arsenal and troops manpower and pilots and crew.Naval bases attatched and designed into outer armor plating.Heavy laser turrets that are bigger than space vessels and can destroy battlecruisers and fight with large size and has basebots.Extended range.Strategy and High Rankings.Continent sized defenses. The Colt Launcher System works exactly like an M203 mounted on an M16. It is a single-shot weapon with a break-open action and sights designed for high-angle lobbing fire. Sling swivels are provided to facilitate carrying. Lacroix Samourai Urban Warfare Weapon French 76.2mm Single-Shot Support Weapon The French Samourai Urban Warfare weapon (SUW) is a shoulder-fired launcher designed to support infantry units in close-in fighting -- a role traditionally filled by recoilless rifles, which are essentially shoulder-fired rocket launchers. Recoilless rifles have limited use in urban combat due to their powerful backblast, making them dangerous to fire in enclosed spaces such as buildings or vehicles. The Samourai seeks to solve the problems traditionally associated with recoilless rifles. Instead of firing a rocket, it fires a conventional large-bore cartridge with a primer, propellant charge, projectile shell, and metal casing. These factors eliminate backblast, allowing the user to safely fire the Samourai in confined spaces. The Samourai's big 76.2mm HE shell is considerably larger than the 40mm cartridges fired by most of today's grenade launchers, giving it far more powerful blast and fragmentation effects. Ordinarily, the recoil forces on such a large-bore weapon would preclude its use in a hand-held system. To counteract this, the Samourai uses a complex series of shock absorbers to disperse recoil forces to a manageable level. It is breech-loaded, much like an old bazooka. The shell is inserted into the back of the weapon, and the breech is then closed and locked for firing. The spent shell casing is automatically ejected during the firing cycle, leaving the weapon ready for instant reloading. Simple optical sights are provided for aiming, and the shells are fin-stabilized to improve accuracy. The SUW's low muzzle velocity gives it a relatively short range. Though still in development, the Samourai shows considerable promise as a tactical weapon system for urban warfare. Weapon Damage Critical Damage Type Range Increment Rate of Fire Magazine Size Weight Purchase DC Restriction Asteroth Class Haydonite Torpedo Frigate http://navalops.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada Ships Complement: 1 Transitor Sect Proctor (Captain), 1 Inquisitor Sect Adherent, 6 Transitor Sect Adherents, 2 Exemplar Sect Adherents, 3 Augmenter Sect Executor’s, 30 Augmenter Sect Votary’s. Mecha Compliment: 20 Wraith fighters (CAP) The Asteroth is a new seen ship of the Haydonite Armada, with it's most striking feature being it's use of guided munitions. As this class of ship has never been encountered before the Phoenix's Long March it is not known whether this class of ship has employed guided munitions from the onset or if that is a byproduct of their conflict with the UEEF. The ship is roughly Y shaped with it's Torpedo launch bays within outrigger hulls to the left and right of the main central hull section. The ship is a compact design, roughly aerodynamic and possess excellent acceleration qualities. Colt Launcher System (wth 40mm fragmentation grenade) 3d6 -- Slashing 70 ft. Single 1 int Medium 7 lb. 14 Mil (+3) Gurab (Trooper & Shock Trooper) Punch/Claw 3d6+2 M.D. Crush 2d6+3 per action Body Block/Ram 5d6 M.D. Stomp 4d6+1 M.D. Red Enforcer Punch 2d6+3 M.D. Power Punch 4d6+6 M.D. Kick 2d6+3 M.D. Leap Kick 4d6+6 M.D. Body Flip/Throw 2d6 M.D. Body Block/Ram 2d6 M.D. Crush/Squeeze 1d4 M.D. Cougar Inorganic Bite 2d6 M.D. Swatting Blow 1d6 M.D. Full Strength Claw 3d6+2 Leap Attack 1d4x10 Odeon Inorganic Swatting Punch 1d4+4 M.D. Full Strength Punch 4d6+1 M.D. Tear/Pry 2d6+3 M.D. Kick 2d6 M.D. Stomp 3d6+2 M.D. Scrim Inorganic Blade Claws 4d6+6 M.D. Punch 3d6+2 M.D. Tear/Pry 2d6+3 M.D. Knee Kick 2d6+3 M.D. Kick 2d6+3 M.D. Leap Kick 6d6+4 M.D. Crann Inorganic Remains the same Special weapons tanker is armor reinforced and has vernier system.It can carry an antenna which will charge up Zettawatts,Petawatts.Exawatts.It is a transport re-armed AA laser guns defenses.Enigmatech force field and has intelligence system.Particle beam two-way laser.Hatch bay open and special weapon in use in space infantry warfare Lacroix Samourai Urban Warfare Weapon (with 76.2mm HE shell) 4d6 -- http://ombudstoronto.ca/ Slashing 50 ft. Single 1 int The enemy warships are built by space government.Sci Fi these warships real have authoritative in them as strength and systems.Their systems are high level for combat.But many of them under Federation don't train continously in war and grade level of their naval forces goes down present and future.They need war to keep up and have violent and real technology.They have no natural enemies and a long time ago they formed a mob council with every alien.They go to this mob and they are divided into powers.Bad guy powers and good guys{hypocrites}.They all are bad.The have criminal powers.This why there is no attack on earth from space and usually any matters are handled by these allianced warships.They have real systems,weapons and propulsion and crew for combat but have lost any.Now are catering to the citizens as their enemy.People they govern and their ships do calls for this.Destroyable.Government gathers from alliances like this.It is runned by creator and angels born as their military.They are a system rips off. The missiles for Zarconian space warships{only class}utilize an atomic powder radioactive explosive propulsion in space at Space KM per hour speeds long and any range.They can burn through shields and other armor and explode inside the enemy hull and chain reaction.Shock cannons make a chain reaction thick energy cutter beam cut through the hull from recoil from the shock cannon battery making it able to have long and any range firing through enemy hull and laser explosion.Cut through overcharge shields.Shields will explode from too much energy.Ready for firing firing delay system.Fire over and over and high monuverability solid platform bombardment.WMD for space battleship systems and weaponry.Our wave motion gun is moderated into electron gun which has a charge and fires as an energy wash that is modulated by electrons and wash from a reaction fire to energy wash and WMD Superweapon mushroom cloud.It does not drain energy for the main guns and all weaponry are operative as it runs on radiation and stores.It replicates.Electronics complicated and can and are for hunting cloaked vessels and subspace targets and detect enemy at long extended range.Get all weaponry ready crew ready for battle in space.Space Radar sonar by radiation is able to project in 3D imagery and cameras systems and telescopes and gun cameras.Tracking and 3D map of space and quadrants and solar systems.Radar is adjusted to space and alien worlds and sonar is enhanced to outer space and alien worlds.Whole vessel can detect any enemy threat at safe range.Barrier defenses are not in threat and ship is not hit because electronics but when it comes to that they can sit on it and finish battle and strategy and orders. Radiation is basic component to supply and to these systems.But very dangerous and unstable things must be done to the radiation and to manipulate it afterwards to get the systems to do complicated processes.Radiation is like powder.It has to have processes done to it to get it into being particles.And in our resources Zarconian of particles.There is replicating particles and instruments run different from real natural made particles and energies in space,resources.Then from the particles many more processes are done to the particles to change them,heat them up,cool them and add more currents to it to make them into something else and antimatter and matter.They need to be protected in fields.Then when processes to manipulate them and play with them like playdo or clay molded and this started from radiaton and it will power software basics.Now it can do commands for imagery.Radar now can supply to the demands.New hybrid system radar that does not take up room and is modulated,smaller and more efficient.Fitted to work with other space warship systems.And it has to work in space,light able to camaflauge and to be darken and on wavelength spectrum.Light in space can darken and has brilliant colors.Elements.Systems have to cope and track things and put things perspective of alien space on electronics.Officers on Zarconian space warships under me their Queen and lastpart of empire when all fails.Radar is adapted to space and processes for radar to work,very hazardous and dangerous.Experiments and in isolation quarantine.Experiments with other dimensions and subspace.Enter it and start to map and for it to be routine,it has to for space warships and fighters.Understanding and adapting without us changing much to cope with phenomena of space,elements.Everything in working condition and given centuries of practice and service before combat.Make sturdy and structure,solid structure in time travelling.Zarconian Government emergency systems and reliability best and record,Allah's systems merged to become Zarconian and many of them.Confidence to scientists as council.Methods are reference from universe and their techniques work.Law enforcement to cope with infiltrators and spies and crime.Officers on space warships.No sinning.And for them to go to combat.Each and every single thing about space on a list and machines able to cope with long service and success.Re-entry and sciences of Ionisphere.Creature and organism science and biological.All of the sciences from particles to zoology,archeology,militarism and history and law,ichtheology and biology and intimology,organisms,electronics and technology,marine biology,chemistry,astronomy,health,weather and elements. Unit F-14A+Kai Tomcat Robotechbots are from when I Queen Armada went on a mission from my past in Ontario and to go to the Robotech universe after all of the human activity and wars but on a solar system I found base network on untouched planet and moon and explored the bases with Princess Armada Feroza,Gloria,Younice,Zeta and Azalea and we found robotech vehicles non transforming.Then we worked on them and made them into Transformer Gobots.As we are smarter than scientists and Princess Armada is applied.We then made them transform as the command and made them into a special forces squad.And we put a secret into them to combiner into a giant,Overtech.We tapped into robotech systems and used our Cybertron Lemuria dreamworld Gobot skills and design.And they are muslims.Now Vector Sigma Quran can meet them.A squad with abilities in my afterlife.Barrier system and strafe laser sword.Missile launchers and particle laser cannons and their leader.All of them.Skilled and in covert ops.Space Marines. 911™ CRIME REPORTER The Wasp (LHD 1) Class is the US Navy's large-deck multipurpose amphibious assault ship. 92nd Global Military Police - Enforcement Squads Lieutenant Nova Satori For Complete Stats please see The Robotech RPG Book: 4 - Southern Cross Page - 111 Other 92nd Squad Members http://zarco.wikispot.org/Front_Page Category:Contra Empire Category:Armadabots Category:Contra Empire Category:Armadabots